


Haunted

by theatreheathen



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatreheathen/pseuds/theatreheathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small little AU I wrote based off a texts from me and my best friend. Sebastian and Grell need to find something else to do after their Halloween plans are ruined. It involves, a diner, stealing candy, going to bars, wearing corsets and a Ouji board. Do they contact a spirit? And is this spirit nice...or naughty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

_“Do you trust me?”_

__

_“Now, don’t think that I don’t trust you, but you know this stuff really freaks me out.”_

__

_“But I know what I’m doing, I’m promise whatever you are afraid of, it’ll be safe.”_

____

**TONIGHT:**

_Rocky Horror Picture Show_

**CANCELED**

“No, no, no….no!” Grell whined. “There is no way it can be canceled tonight.”

The redhead had made it up to the theatre door to see the paper taped to the poster. She huffed and let her shoulders fall, her feather boa sliding down her arm.

“What’s wrong?”

Her friends voice heard by her side now he had caught up. So maybe she ran over in giddy excitement? She said nothing, just let him read the sign in front of her.

“Oh.”

She heard him breath and she just sighed. Then after a moment, she felt his hand on her exposed shoulder. After a slight squeeze he began to speak again.

“Look, we can always watch it at-”

Grell brought her hand up to push his away. “No, no!” She shook her head, giving her raven haired friend a look. “We can’t just watch it, it’s not the same.”

“Well...we could always try getting away with getting some candy.” He shrugged. “I mean, we are dressed up after all.”

“Sebastian…” Grell sighed.

“What? Don’t ‘Sebastian’ me.”

“But you’re trying to make this halloween better and dammit, if i can’t see Rocky, then I don’t want to do anything!”

"Oh come on." She watched Sebastian roll his eyes and take her by her wrist. "You got me in this corset now let's have some fun!"

Without a peep, she let the boy lead her through the busy streets of costumed creatures and people. She decided to let loose, it was Halloween after all. Her favorite night! Just cause the live show was canceled didn't mean the two wouldn't find some fun.

"Maybe we could go mug some little brats for their treat bags?"

Sebastian just laughed and she couldn't keep a smile off her lips.

"Let's just start with dinner - how does Mary Ann's diner sound?"

“You know just everything about me.” She giggled. “Let’s, go!”

Sebastian’s low chuckle echoed behind her and she smiled as she skipped ahead. After a moment of walking down the busy streets, the finally made it under the diner sign. She looked up at the bright sign and smiled. She loved this place, it was small, the food was great and it was totally legit retro, their waitress uniforms and all. The girl giggled as Sebastian opened the door for her and she twirled inside.

______

__

_“Se-sebastian.” Grell’s voice shook with fear._

__

_“Shhh, shhh...everything is fine.”_

__

_“No, nuh-no it’s not.”_

__

_“Grell I need you to keep being strong for me.” Sebastian grunted._

__

_“But...S, Sebastian, I-oh!”_

______

Grell and Sebastian, after a hearty dinner of burgers and cheese fries, had left the diner and continued on their adventure spree. They had left the diner around one o’clock and had been wreaking havoc around the streets. Going in and out of clubs, through the front door or not, they were living it up. They ran around the streets getting candy and getting mistaken for the other gender occasionally (mostly due to Sebastian’s costume). By three am, the two were swinging their hands between each other as they headed back to their apartment.

“D-did you see the guys face after he realized I was a dude.” Sebastian spoke between laughs.

“Yes! Oh my god he was so pissed.”

Sebastian kept laughing and they continued to walk along the street. Grell glanced down at their interlocked hands and smiled. She loved their friendship. Finally they stopped as they reached Sebastian’s apartment building. Grell’s was just across the street. As she went to part ways, she noticed that Sebastian wouldn’t let go of her hand. Her brow furrowed.

“No, come up with me, the night is most definitely not done.”

“It’s technically morning...”

“Oh quiet won’t you. If we are still up, when the sun rises, i’ll make you breakfast.”

“...Deal.” The redhead giggled and followed her best friend into the building.

Once they made it to Sebastian’s room, Grell jumped out of her heels and plopped onto the boys couch.

“Ugh.” She sighed.

“Hey, I don’t want to hear anything from you, you’re not the one in a corset!” The male teased as he pulled at the strings keeping him laced into the lingerie.

Grell just giggled and shrugged. “I told you, you didn’t have to go as Frank N Furter…”

“And give up the opportunity to dress up like a tranny?” He raised a brow. “Anyways, you make an amazing Magenta, and you know you like my butt in these…”

Looking up from playing with the feathers on her boa, she saw Sebastian swing his hips in the small panties he had on, garters and everything. She just giggled and watched him disappear into his room. The girl got up off the couch and called out to the boy.

“Hey I’m going to change too, my clothes are still here - right?”

“Uh yeah, they should still be in the spare room.” The boy called back.

Grell nodded and went over the extra room. Grell’s apartment differed in that, she only had one room, Sebastian had two. She’d always wondered if he had ever planned to have anyone actually in the room. Maybe a roommate, or lover perhaps? The girl could never get the courage up to ask him, but she also didn’t mind. It meant she had a place to crash, or keep clothes in just in case. The girl quickly removed her costume and jumped into comfy sweats. She glanced in the mirror and quickly headed into the bathroom to remove the heavy makeup. After achieving a clean face the girl smiled and headed back into the small bedroom to find a hair tie. The girl noticed that Sebastian had actually taken advantage of the extra space he had, seeing clothes on the bed and in the closet space. She moved a dress shirt near her bag to see if she’d dropped anything but only came across something she never thought she would see. The girl raised the box and headed out of the room.

“Sebastian….what, what is this?”

The raven haired boy was yawning over by the sofa. She caught his attention and as soon as his eyes fell upon what was in her hands, he sighed.

“You, you weren’t- of course you found that. Nothing can be kept from you.”

“Sebastian why, why do you have this?” The girl tossed the box on the small table, afraid to hold it any longer than needed.

“Grell.” Sebastian chuckled. “It’s just a Ouija board.”

“Sebastian.”

The male shook his head and sighed, approaching the girl. “Grell, it’s not like I’m some satan worshiper.”

“That’s not the point!” Grell stepped back and looked up at the male. Was she more afraid of the game or her best friend right now she couldn’t tell.

“Then what is?” Sebastian's voice was calm, his hands up.”Would you like to play? Get a chance to see that there isn’t anything to be afraid of.”

“N, no.” Grell stammered. “I...can you just get rid of it.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Now, don’t think that I don’t trust you, but you know this stuff really freaks me out.”

“But I know what I’m doing, I’m promise whatever you are afraid of, it’ll be safe.”

“How?”

Ten minutes later Grell was sitting with Sebastian inside of a pentagram. Something she’d been taught was for devil worship (or so she thought), was now keeping them safe. She enjoyed the candles, but that was all. Sebastian had given her a run down of all he could in the time it took him to make the circled star around her. The board sat in the middle and Sebastian was knelt next to it and adjusting the small oval thing.

“Come…” He looked up at her.

She nodded and slowly sat down across from him and the board. “These things like, summon demons right?” She shook her head. “I don’t want a demon child attached to me.”

“Hey, you’ve already got a demon.”

“What.” Grell’s eyes grew.

“Yeah.” Sebastian nodded and then gave a smirk. “Me.”

Grell just rolled her eyes, knowing he was just trying to get her comfortable. But, how could she be when they could possibly call forth some dead...thing?

Sebastian cleared his throat. “Shall we start?”

At his question, Grell straightened up and took a deep breath. She recalled that he told her how important it was to remain calm and respectful. Glancing at the board to the boy she lifted her hands at the same time he did and soon, the two had placed the tips of their fingers on it.

“Are there spirits among us right now?” Sebastian’s voice was clear, friendly.

He nodded to her.

“Are there spirits among us right now?” She repeated, trying to use the same inflections.

This went on for quite some time. Grell had actually loosened up as she spoke the words over and over. Then, a tug. She swore she felt it move slightly to the right.

“Se-sebastian.” Grell’s voice shook with fear.

“Shhh, shhh...everything is fine.”

 

“No, nuh-no it’s not.”

 

“Grell I need you to keep being strong for me.” Sebastian grunted.

“But...S, Sebastian, I-oh!”

The piece moved in a quick sharp motion more to the left, landing slowly on the word YES.

“Sebastian!” Grell squealed.

“Quiet!”

Grell hushed up and watched the boy. What were they to do now? She hadn't told her this much. She bit her lip and watched. watched and waited.

“Okay, hello spirit. Do you have a name?”

Grell chewed her lip a bit harder as she waited for the piece to move. When it scraped over to NO, she squeaked once more.

“Would you like to end the game?”

Grell was so scared she felt like crying. This had gone too far. She watched as their fingers moved away from the NO, but soon were pulled along to it again.

“You don’t want to leave?” He shrugged. “Do you have something to say?”

“Sebastian stop asking it questions, I don’t want to keep doing this!”

“Grell keep your hands on the board.”

“But-”

Sebastian had taken his eyes away. “We’re sorry, go ahead and tell us.”

As the piece in the middle moved across the board, Grell’s eyes shut, and got tighter and tighter. She only knew what was being spelled out because Sebastian was saying it out loud.

“G...R….E….L….L.” Sebastian spelled and then paused. “Okay, what about Grell…”

Though her name was said, her eyes didn’t budge. She wanted nothing to do with this anymore, she only wanted to be somewhere else. Her apartment, curled up in bed.

“I.” Sebastian stated. Then he paused and she felt their fingers move more. “L….O….V….E. You love?”

Grell’s brow began to unfurrow as she heard the word. Love? But scary demon ghosts didn’t love. However before she could do much more, her fingers moved more.

“Y…O...U. You.” Sebastian finished. “Grell, I love you.”

Grell’s eyes opened slowly and she saw Sebastian moving in over the board, his lips pursed. She stuck her hand up and shoved him by the shoulder. “Ugh! Sebastian I hate you for that!”

The male tumble backward with a howl of laughter. “I, I’m sorry...really, really I am.”

Grell huffed and folded her arms. She leaned over and blew out the candles and cut the circle they had drawn. “God I can’t stand you sometimes. It’s not funny!” The girl was in a rush to leave, she grabbed for her purse and looking for her shoes. But she felt a tug at her hand.

“Grell…” Sebastian’s voice was soft.

“What?” She sighed.

“The sun is up...let me make you breakfast.”

 


End file.
